Be Ashamed
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Ino, aku ingin meminjam gaunmu karena malam ini, jam 7 Sasuke akan menjemputku ke rumah dan kita akan kencan!/aku tidak mau didandani menor oke/Eh tunggu,, ja-jadi ini.../Spesial Sakura POV/Humor gak berasa/ Not Yuri/Jika berkenan silahkan RnR :33


"Be-besok?" Ucap gadis behelaian soft pink dengan terbata-bata.

"Hn, jam 7 malam" Kata sosok di seberang telepon.

"I-iya"

PLIP~ hubungan telepon terputus.

"Kyaaa~ oh, apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, aku tidak mau terbangun sampai besok" Doa gadis musim semi ini di balkon kamarnya. Baru saja ia menerima telepon dari teman dekat –atau lebih tepatnya- dari gebetan. Hatinya sudah kebat -kebit dari tadi gara-gara menerima telepon dari sang gebetan. Ayolah~ siapa sih yang tidak deg-deg an sewaktu ditelepon sang calon-pacar.

.

..

…

_Light Pink Presents…_

**Be Ashamed**

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :: K

Genre :: Humor, Friendship, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

Spesial Sakura POV

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

Hoammm~ jam berapa ini? Ah, iya aku hampir lupa !. Hihihi, nanti malam kan aku akan kencan. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha jurusan kedokteran. Dan hari ini kebetulan tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah jadilah aku bersantai-santai di kasur empukku. Ayah dan ibuku, mereka sedang mengurusi bisnis di luar kota.

Umm~ kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa sih yang akan kencan denganku. Hihihi dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran tertampan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Sudah lama aku dan dia saling mengenal, hanya saja mungkin dia tidak sadar. Jika gadis dengan kecantikan bak putri yang turun dari khayangan ini telah jatuh hati padanya. Eh? Kok jadi muji diri sendiri?! Sudahlah, lupakan saja~.

Sekarang ini aku sedang bersantai ria di taman belakang rumahku. Taman kecil-kecilan dengan bunga berwarna-warni yang kurawat dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Senang rasanya jika bersantai dengan pemandangan bunga berwarna-warni serta tanaman hijau yang memenuhi taman. Tampak hijau dan teduh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kencanku nanti malam, lebih baik aku memakai pakaian apa ya?. Humm~ pokoknya nanti malam aku harus tampil cantik di mata Sasuke. Ya… minimal seperti Yoona SNSD lah. Itu loh, salah satu personil girlband korea yang sedang tenar itu. Kan kasian, masak Sasuke harus disuguhi pemandangan butut bin kumal waktu kita kencan. Kyaaa~ membayangkan saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri.

Ah aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau dengan gaun. Yeah gaun! Tapi… tunggu sebentar, gaun ya, gaun… Oh shit! Aku baru lupa kalau aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai gaun. Bagaimana ini? Masak aku harus pake karung waktu kencan. Ino! Yah Ino, aku harus segera ke rumahnya untuk meminjam gaun. Sahabat pig ku pasti mau meminjakan salah satu gaunnya. Masa dia tega sih, ngebiarin sahabat tercantiknya ini bersusah ria.

"Inooo….." Teriakku di dapan rumah minimalis bercat ungu milik Ino. Oo~ jangan tanya, teriak-teriak gak jelas memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku sejak dulu jika sedang berkunjung di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Forehead.. kamuhh sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahku" balas Ino sambil mendelik ke arahku.

"Hehehe.. sudahlah pig, ini sudah jam 10 siang masak kau mau tidur terus, percuma diet mu itu" Ucapku sambil cengengesan.

Manik aquamarine itu mendelik tajam padaku. Memang aku pikirin, toh dia juga mempersilahkan aku masuk ke kediamannya,

"Ada apa forehead, tidak seperti biasanya kau datang merusak mimpiku" Ucap Ino – Pig dengan muka mengantuk. Hey.. sejak kapan kau tertular virus malas si jenius Shikamaru itu?.

"Kau tau pig…ada gossip terbaru, teraktual, dan ter-membahana!" Ucapku sok misterius, padahal itu hanya untuk memancing sahabat pig ku ini.

"Hah! Apa apa apa?" Teriaknya antusias, tuh kan aku bilang juga apa. Dasar ratu gossip. Fuhh~ sepertinya pipiku mulai memanas. Tarik nafas…..hembuskan~.

"Aku ingin meminjam gaunmu karena malam ini, jam 7 Sasuke akan menjemputku ke rumah dan kita akan kencan!" Jelasku dengan 1 kali tarikan nafas.

"Apahh? Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap se-perfect mungkin, berdandanlah ke salon, mengingat kau tidak bisa berdandan forehead!" Ucap Ino semangat hingga ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat. Aku yang tadinya sudah tersenyum-senyum karena mendapat dukungan dari sahabat terbaikku ini mendadak luntur setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Yah...aku memang tidak bisa berdandan, tapi tidak usah berteriak segitunya kaliiii~.

"Ayoo Sakura-chan, kita pilih gaun yang cocok untukmu" Ucap gadis pecinta warna ungu ini sambil menggeretku ke dalam kamarnya,

Setelah 5 jam memilih-milih gaun kepunyaan Ino. Pilihanku jatuh kepada gaun berwarana pink selutut dengan model renda di bagian bawahnya. Berhias pita di bagian samping pinggang, Dan tai spageti di bagian kedua bahunya. Sederhana memang, tapi menurutku sangat cocok untuk kupakai. Kemudian aku bergegas untuk menumpang mandi sekalian di rumahnya.

Sekarang ini aku dan Ino sedang berada di dalam mobilnya, kali ini aku dan dia sedang menuju ke salon Tuan Orochimaru. Salon yang terkenal dengan kelihaian pemiliknya dalam menangani masalah-masalah kecantikan tentunya.

Tringgg~

Kini aku dan Ino telah memasuki salon tersebut. Fuhh~ sedikit ramai memang.

"Tuan Orochimaru, aku ingin kau mendandani sahabat terbaikku ini dengan tanganmu sendiri, karena ini adalah acara yang special, dan aku tidak butuh penawaran asisten Kabuto mu itu" Cerocos Ino pada pemilik salon, jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka bisa seakrab itu. Karena Ino merupakan pelanggan terbaik di salon Tuan Orochimaru.

"Baik Ino, tenang saja aku akan membuat sahabatmu ini secantik mungkin, Kabuto siapkan kosmetik dengan merk terbagus" Perintah Tuan Orochimaru seraya mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang itu kebelakang.

"Baik" Jawab asisten terbaik Tuan Orochimaru.

"Tuan aku tidak mau didandani menor oke, cukup natural saja" Intruksiku.

Setelah hampir memakan waktu 1 jam, akhirnya selesai sudah acara merias ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan..

"Kyaa~ menornyaa" Teriakku histeris. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik di belakang.

"Itu sudah paling natural nona, jika lebih tipis, malu sama cahaya"Terang Tuan Orochimaru kurang ajar itu. Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penng aku ingin segera pulang.

Setelah diantar Ino pulang aku segera merapikan gaunku kembali. Huft semoga Sasuke tidak langsung pingsan setelah melihat penampilanku.

Ting tong~  
Hah itu Sasuke sudah datang!  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun" Ujarku ku lembut-lembutkan. Tapi aku kaget seketika karena melihat penampilan Sasuke hanya menggunakan celana Jeans dengan hem berwarna putih tidak lupa dengan rambut khas pantat ayamnya itu. Kenapa Sasuke cuma sederhana sedangkan aku?  
"Apa aku perlu ganti baju Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku was-was,

"Tidak perlu, ayo" Jawabnya. Hee? Ya udahlah aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun ini di mana?" Tanyaku kepo. Karena berada di dalam gedung yang telah dipenuhi banyak ibu-ibu disini. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka keramaian?

Detik berikutnya laki-laki berambut raven ini menyuruhku untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di urutan depan.

"Sakura…sebenarnya aku mengajakmu di sini untuk mengikuti acara ini, kebetulan di sini nanti ada acara seputar kewirausahaan dan kedokteran, semoga kau tertarik" Jelas Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya. Hey Sasuke, kau OOC berlebihan tau.

"Oh" Dan aku hanya bisa ber -oh ria.

Eh tunggu,, ja - jadi ini bukan acara kencan, tapi hanya acara umum seputar bisnis dan kedokteran?! Jadi? Aku salah kostum dong, ke ge-er an pula, Sasuke kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin.  
Oh Kami-sama aku maluuuuuuuuuu,…..

Semoga kencan ke 2 kita itu beneran terjadi ya.

** THE END **

**Fyuuh~ akhirnya selesaiii,.. ****  
Maaf endingya maksa dan alur kecepetan,..  
Jika berkenan, silahkan reviuw :D**

**Kritik, saran, flame, cacian, makian di terima lapang dada :D**


End file.
